This invention relates to an improved process of alkylation of at least one isoparaffin with at least one olefin in the presence of an acid catalyst. In particular, it relates to production of a higher octane alkylate as the result of a thorough admixing of feed and/or recycled isoparaffin with the feed olefin prior to adding acid catalyst.
In the process of alkylation of an isoparaffin with an olefin in the presence of an acid catalyst, both reactants are introduced into pipes leading to the reactor. A portion of the isoparaffin introduced can be a recycled isoparaffin recovered in the later part of the process. Prior to the introduction of the catalyst, the reactants are subjected only to pipe or pipe and pump mixing. The present invention deals with an improved method for treating reactants prior to their introduction into the alkylation reactor.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for the operation of an alkylation system.
Another object of this invention is to improve octane values of alkylate produced by alkylation of an isoparaffin wth an olefin in the presence of an acid catalyst.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying this specification and appended claims.